Raging Rain
by Pyrokitsuna
Summary: All I wanted was to find Eileen and get away for this mad man. He found me before I could even leave the room. Perhaps he wasn't the mad one. Maybe I was. I couldn't help falling into the sea of ecstasy. Walter/Henry Smut.


The air smelled of blood. The thick scent hung in the air. My brown head slowly popped out. I crawled out and the air grew heavy. A ghost most have been in the vicinity. I looked around and saw nothing. Nothing. A wave of pain ran through my head. I fell to my knees. What was causing this overwhelming pain?

"What...the hell?" I groaned.

Clack. Clack. Calm footsteps grew louder. Eileen? No. She ran towards me. Her feet were always frantic in this hellish world. Not even the monsters walked calmly. Who would walk so calmly?

"Hello, Henry." HIM.

I groaned and kept my gaze to the floor. He was the last thing, he was not a person by any-means, I wanted to see. I could feel his gaze on me. His eyes. Always looked at me: When Eileen and I were running, when I was alone, or at the apartment. His green pools continued to watch me. Watching.

"Ugh. Why can't I move?"

"Shush. It'll all be known in due time." Due time?

What was the psychopath talking about? The pain was intense; I couldn't reach for my gun.

Cool metal met my red-hot skin. Slowly, the gun slithered down my throat. It came to my shirt and moved up to my chin. Lifting up my chin with harsh metal; my eyes met with his. My lighter eyes clashed with his darker ones.

"Eye contact is much better. Don't you think so?" I wanted to violently disagree.

Curse him. Say something, but my tongue felt like rubber. I couldn't speak. It was as if I was in a trance. Created specially by him. Why would that be strange? He had created this twisted world. By that logic; he could control all the beings in it. Was that not true?

"It's not polite to glare, Henry." I was sick of this manic!

Not polite? Did he think he was being the perfect gentleman?

"And you are the gentleman?" I don't think he liked my sarcasm.

"No need to get feisty. Besides, I wanted to see you." Yeah, to kill me.

"Please don't give me that look." My chin was released from it's hold.

I tried to back away from the crazy man, but he had other plans. Walter took a hold of my wrists and pinned.

What was he doing? Was this the end? I started to struggle against him. His strength seemed impossible to fight.

"Henry. I will not kill you. Calm down. If you don't I will have to do something drastic." Drastic? DRASTIC?

This only caused me to struggled even more strongly. I could hear the older man sigh as he hit my head. Hard. The pain in my head was reinforced. It was immense. I couldn't open my eyes without the bright lights sting.

Walter let go of my wrists and I held my head. I didn't bother trying to run. I don't think I could walk with such pain.

"I warned you. I am sorry if that hurt. You wouldn't calm down."

"And. . .why do. . . you think I. . . wouldn't. . .calm down? You're. . . trying to. . .kill. . .me!" I panted.

"Didn't I tell you? I wasn't going to kill you. Reborn comes before Receiver. As long as Miss Galvin lives. . .so will you."

How? How could he talk about death lightly?

It was as if he didn't care.

Did he feel no guilt?

No feelings at all?

I opened my eyes again and noticed how close he was.

Far too close for my comfort. He was inches away from my face.

He didn't need to be this close to kill me.

"C-could you back off?" I was hesitant. I was in no asking position from him. I was uncomfortable in these kind of situations.

Close ones.

He was too close for comfort. Way too close.

"I like how close I am. Don't you?" His voice. It sounded weird. Different than usual.

Usually it sounded insane. Mad.

It didn't sound normal by any means. It sounded. . . sensual? No. That couldn't be it.

I tried pushing the mad man away. He just knocked my hands away and moved close. To my face. His lips descended down on mine. I gasped out of shock, there was no way I wanted this, and his tongue moved in.

It was instinct. That's what it was.

Not my will.

Our tongues intertwined. Fighting inside my mouth.

I felt his touch. It burns me still. Still softly.

I slowly felt him unbuttoning my shirt as he worked his way through my mouth.

My hands worked their way through his clothes as my mouth continued to be assaulted. I could feel the grin on the man's lips as both of our clothes were tossed aside. The wet muscle left my saliva-filled cavern. I tried to catch my breath when he ground his pelvis into mine. He brought me up against the wall and thrust his pelvis forward. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

Walter resumed kissing me when I felt a jolt. His hand was behind me and I felt a finger up my ass. I squirmed in his hold and he thrust into me again. I thrust again and again. My muscles tightened around his finger as he moved it around and around.

His mouth left mine and he inserted another finger into me. I could feel him making scissoring motion inside. I thrust into the air and screamed.

I felt so hot. So much heat. I didn't want this to stop. Never. I felt good.

This feeling it was-

"AHH!" That was it!

"W-Walter!" I screamed again and again.

I've never felt something so good.

So exhilarating.

"Looks like I found it." He turned my body around. I felt him enter me. As his tip entered pain invaded my senses.

Pain again.

Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes. Walter kissed my head. Over and over. He thrust into me. Again and again. Thrust. Thrust. I screamed till my voice was hoarse.

White-hot pleasure spread through me. Dots of pleasure appeared as I close me eyes in the moment.

"Ahh!"

Again he thrust. To that spot. Again and again. Until I came. I felt his seed inside of me and felt it mix in with my blood. Both crickled down my legs.

My eyes drooped and I felt my body being carried. The last thing I saw was Walter's smiling face.

"You will truly purify mother. My Henry."

'PK: I-I...that was my first smut. I wasn't even planning on writing that. I wanted to write something bloody. BUT it turned into this. I don't even know myself anymore. It's probably not very well done. Seeing as how I don't know if how that's how it works. I just wrote it how I've read some. Man, I don't know what to do with myself anymore.


End file.
